To Start Over
by The Councilman
Summary: Passed on to the other side having lived a full and joyful life, how will he cope having to do it all over again in a new world. No chakra to help him but not left without a gift for him and three friends. They will cause mischief, madness, and mayhem while trying to change the world. Though they may find it harder to do then expected. Small Harem, powerful Naruto. Read and Review!


To Start Over Chapter 1

Time is finally up on Naruto. He had bought peace to the Elemental Nations and served as Hokage for a long time. He knew his death was upon him. And he was kind of happy about it. He would finally get to see his mum and dad, his old teachers and his precious people. And not to mention Hinata. It has been years since her departure from the land of the living. He had finished saying his goodbyes to everyone, especially his family. He had on last thing to do before passing on, releasing Kurama.

"Well buddy, I guess this is goodbye. Take care of yourself, and I will be looking over you," said Naruto as he completely opened the seal and forced Kurama's chakra out. His family watched on from behind tears flowing heavily. Kurama formed in front of Naruto as he fell down to sit on his heels. He looked to his companion for the past 100+ years.

"Always going out on your own terms, huh Naruto. Never letting anyone dictated to you. Take care friend, and enjoy the afterlife. You will be missed," spoke Kurama as Naruto looked up at him before giving one last grin. His head slumped forward while his body still managing to stay upright as he passed on. His son and grandsons came forward and placed him on a stretcher before leaving for the hospital.

The funeral was held one week after his passing. People from all around the Elemental Nations came to pay their respect. This day became the day of remembrance for the Elemental Nations. It was the day, the hero who bought peace to their world, died. He would forever be remembered.

Meanwhile, in the afterlife...

"Wow, so this is where I will finally see my friends!" stated Naruto as he looked around at what he could only describe as paradise.

"Yes, you will find your loved ones in there. However before you continue on, I would like to ask you something Naruto-kun," spoke a noticeably sweet feminine voice from behind him.

Naruto turned his head to look over his shoulder, to glance a godly beauty walking towards him. Turning completely, Naruto immediately clamped his hands over his nose, struggled to the extreme at holding back a nosebleed that would rob him of all his blood in seconds. There in front of him stood a being so perfect and barely covered that he could do nothing more than mumble and mutter stumbling over his words just trying to say 'Hi'.

Her lips quirked slightly, making her look even more gorgeous if that was at all possible. He could no longer hold it. The sudden pressure and spontaneous act of a geyser of blood launching out of his nose did not launch him backwards. No, instead it launched his head backwards which continued on a bell curve that resulted in his head buried in the ground behind him while his feet remained in place, making it look like he was making an arch with the rest of his body.

This had an added effect on the woman. Kami looked over Naruto, struggling to hide a blush. While his body was in this arch, his haori had fallen to the sides and his tight orange and black shirt rode up showing his abdomen which was showing a slight amount of highly defined muscle. But what drew her was the dusting of light blonde hair that trailed from his navel down into his pants, which also, due to his current position, were riding low. She lost her train of thought, wondering if he was commando underneath. From what she could see, it was a high possibility. She really had crafted an exquisite specimen of man with this one and if his reaction to her was any indication then he found her extremely attractive as well.

Covering herself more, so that she could carry a conversation with her champion without causing a similar incident to the current one, she waited until he recovered. Time passed slowly, but eventually, Naruto started to rise.

"Oh Kami," he mumbled as he pulled his head out of the ground, but laid down on the ground waiting for his dizzy spell and headache to pass.

"That is right, Naruto-kun," the gorgeous Kami spoke as she looked at her recovering champion.

"Umm... What?" asked Naruto wondering is he hit his head too hard and rattled something loose.

"Oh Sorry, I thought you were addressing me," she giggled as he sat up and looked around. The large quantity of blood that caught his attention worried him, until he felt the sensation of liquid running over his lips and down his chin. Quickly wiping his mouth and chin, he noticed that it was blood. Putting two and two together, he blushed in embarrassment at how he reacted to THE Goddess in front of him. Though, to be fair she was barely dressed when he first set eyes on her.

"Sorry, I... You caught me by surprise," he said chuckling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "You wished to speak to me Kami?" asked Naruto, continuing before she had the chance.

"Yes Naruto-kun. Before you continue on I must ask if you are happy to stay here for the rest of time and enjoy the company of friends and family?" she asked him as he looked at her with a blank yet curious stare.

"Seriously? Is this some kind of joke where I have ended up down below and I am tormented for eternity knowing I will not get to see them, because if it is I am going to lose my shit. After everything I have been through in life and I catch this crap in the afterlife, shit will hit the fan very soon, Goddess or not!" seethed Naruto as the fire of his unquenchable determination burned in her eyes. So caught up in his eyes, with a will that would challenge a God, Kami took a moment to register everything he had said. She smiled at him in a sorrowful way, as, although he announced it differently, the notion was on goal-ish.

"Not entirely Naruto. You see, you are my champion. The Child of prophecy. And your time was meant to have come to an end as it has, however, in another realm me and my siblings watch over things have changed. Powers that should have stayed their hands have changed things. Though they have been punished, the very notion that they have put into play will affect things there. You are a hero, you have done everything for your world, and I could not be happier. But, I need you, Naruto. I need your help. So I am going to give you a choice; continue to walk on through the archway to Eden. There you will find all your family and friends. Or, stay and help me bring about another great change to a world that has nothing to do with you?" asked Kami with hope pouring off her in waves.

This was the hardest decision in his life. He can choose to walk away from Kami and go to his friends and family. Something he has been wishing for since he met his parents. Or, he can walk away from his friends and family to help a world he has never known. He could not believe this. His time had come, and now that it was over, he was being asked to do it all over again. What was this crap.

"I have to ask, what do I get out of it? I have suffered more than any person should have had to. I have always put everyone ahead of myself no matter what. And finally when I can come to collect you ask me to do this all over again. What are you offering me?" he asked, looking back over to the archway, he could see his friends and family, and everyone he had ever had the privilege of meeting. They stood there waiting for him, as they could not come any further.

"A place by my side Naruto, is what I offer you. Your biggest gift is your ability to inspire hope, determination, courage, will, and love. To show people how to open their heart to those around them is even something I have never been able to truly accomplish. So my offer is this. You take up the mantle as the God of Inspiration, once you have completed this," she answered as she looked at him with hope-filled eyes.

Naruto was shocked. He was being offered Godhood. Never before had he heard of anything like this. He looked at his friends and family again. They saw the hesitation in his eyes. They knew not what Kami was talking to him about, but it was enough to give him pause. Why would he even consider not coming to them. After all this time, he would finally be together with them forever.

"I can't take any of them with me, can I?" asked Naruto

"I am afraid not. It is why I had to ask you before you made it to Eden. Once inside, you are in paradise forever. I know it doesn't help and it may seem cold-hearted, but what is another hundred years when you have an eternity to spend with them," she said trying to help sway him.

"But there is no guarantee that I will end up here again. I don't know how my next life will go, I could end up as the worst person that world has ever and will ever see," said Naruto looking back at the Goddess with a slight scowl.

"Yes and no. You are correct that you could very well turn out to be the worse individual this new world has ever seen. However, I do not believe that to be the case. Your heart and soul, no matter what, cry out for innocent and the injured, the broken and the damned. I believe that you will follow much the same ideals as you have before. I do not think your character would change much, if at all. And although you would be essentially starting over again in a new world with new friends and family and new potential lovers, I will not send you on your way empty handed," spoke Kami, a small smile on her face as she could see he was considering it more and more.

"You as you are now, the very essence of who you are will be sealed away into a talisman held by Hinata. Yes, I think Hinata would be a fine treasure keeper. She will hold onto the talisman that will contain all your memories and feelings, your desirers and beliefs, and will continue to do so until you return here afterwards to claim them. This is so that you firstly, do not lose them, as you will be reborn into this new world. Secondly, so they do not encumber you. They have the potential to cause you much grief if I were to leave you and them to your own devices. And third, it is my way of saying, 'I believing you will be back here'. I am pretty sure I couldn't stop you from returning here, even if I tried," she said with a smile.

"I will help, but, you need to deliver a message to them as I am pretty sure I would chicken out the closer I got to them. Tell them, 'My time has not come yet, and that I will return!'. Now let's get this underway, as the longer I stand around here the more I want to change my mind," said Naruto.

Kami waved her hand and an Uzumaki crest talisman hanging from a gold rope chain came into being. Indicating that he needed to lift his shirt, he did so. She placed the talisman against his chest where it stuck and activated. Naruto dropped to his knees screaming out in pain. Kami hardened her features. She did not know that this would cause any pain. Then again, she had never done anything like this before. Naruto's friends and family watched on in horror at the scene. It looked bad from their point of view and they could only wonder why Kami would do something against Naruto. They only saw, Naruto kneeling in front of Kami in what appeared to be pain as she looked on with hardened features.

Eventually Naruto stopped screaming in pain. The talisman detached from his chest, leaving a unique mark. Instead of it being a mirror image of the talisman it was of storm clouds and lightning striking over a whirlpool, with the depiction of wind blowing around it. Naruto panted heavily as he regained his footing. His forehead covered in sweat that was wiped away by Kami, before a relatively small chest appeared in her hands. She opened it to show four fruits, about the size of his fist. And with each fruit was a medallion that depicted and image of a weapon in different forms.

The first fruit was a white mango with gold and blue veins running throughout it. The accompanying medallion depicted a halberd and two guns crossed overlapping the shaft. The second fruit was a charcoal lemon with bright red veins running throughout the fruit, with orange wisps on the charcoal sections. The accompanying medallion depicted two great blades plunged into the earth with spider web cracks around it in a cross with a bigger combined version behind the blades.

The third fruit was a green peach with wisps of white and blue all over it. The accompanying medallion depicted a sword with to hanging detachable ornaments coming from the cross guard, the sword standing upright on the tip of its blade. Wrapped around the sword was a steel whip that split at the end into two. The final fruit was a light blue apple that got whiter the closer it came to the bottom of the fruit. Veins of obsidian flowing all around it. The accompanying medallion depicted a large scythe with a pair of smaller ones hanging off the larger one, almost as if they were splitting away.

Naruto stared down at the fruits scrutinizing them. Trying to figure out how they would help him later.

"You are probably wondering how these are going to help you. Well, to keep things short, think of it like having a Kekkei Genkai back in the Elemental Nations. They will give you abilities in this new world that not many have. And I am giving you these to help combat what is to come. Four fruits, the opposite of these ones, were given to the world you will be reborn into soon. These are the only ones that will give you enough of an edge to combat the other ones."

"One for you and then three of your friends. You will know them when the time is right. You will not be able to take these with you, however they will be in the world close to you where you and you alone will be able to find them once the time is right. But, I have the feeling that you should consume your one now. Call it a nagging itch, but I believe it best," spoke Kami as she looked at him with pride and a bit of lust. He put everything on hold for her. There is just something unbelievably hot about a man putting everything on hold for you.

"Very well, well there really is only one fruit that appeals to me because it is the only one with orange. So I will take the dirty lemon looking one," he said as he grasped it and lifted it out of the box.

"I had a feeling it was going to be the one you would chose, and I believe it is the best suited for you. You would go to war for your friends and family, seems fitting you would go to war for your soon to be new home. I must warn you though, the fruit will taste horrid upon consumption. Just swallow it as quickly as possible," she said with a light smile as he moved to eat it. Hesitating slightly, he shrugged and then stuffed it in his mouth completely before chewing quickly and swallowing. He waited for the horrid taste to follow, but nothing came.

"Are you sure they are meant to taste horrid? Considering the look of the fruit, it had very little taste and from what I could taste, it was just sour and dry, with a bit of spice and heat," replied Naruto as he looked at the goddess.

"Well everyone else who has consumed the fruits in your new home world has complained about the taste. So horrid that they compared it to eating shit. Though how they know what shit taste like, is beyond me," she said taking a pose that indicated she was thinking, including the tapping of her finger to her chin. "But, who cares about that at the moment. You are ready to go now. As I said earlier, you will find the chest when the time is right and there is no better time than when you have found your companions," said Kami as she looked at Naruto with hope in her eyes.

"You are my balance to those who tried to plunge the world into darkness and chaos. You are my Champion, my Warrior. I have faith that you will do everyone and me proud. My only other request is look out for the one who will bring about great change to your new world. You will know them when you see them. Other than that, live, love, and enjoy, as a grand adventure awaits you. I will be seeing you my Champion," she said with one last smile before she placed her hands on his shoulder and he began to disappear. His friends and family watched on, trying to push down the invisible wall that stopped them from helping Naruto. Most of the women were crying, believed that he was going, never to return. He glanced back at his friends with one last smile and tears running down his face. This only caused them to try harder.

With one last wave, he vanished to greet his 'to be family' on the other side. Kami makes her way over to the grieving people stopping in front of a devastated Hinata and Kushina. Without giving them the chance to speak, Kami relayed Narutos words to them.

"He asked me to tell you his time has not come yet and that he will return. He is simply needed elsewhere," she said looking down at the faces of Kushina and Hinata. Their tears of despair turned to tears of relief as they thought he was being sent away, never to return.

"He asked that I leave this here with you," said Kami as she bought forward the medallion that contained everything that Naruto was. "Where he is going, what is contained in the talisman would be nothing but a burden to him," she continued as she placed it over Hinata's head.

"What is in it?" asked Kushina as Hinata too looked up for answers.

"Everything that is Naruto," answered Kami as she left everyone to his or her own devices.

* * *

Loguetown, East Blue. Beginning of the Great Age of Pirates

Upon the execution stand, Gol D. Roger sat smiling out at the crowd gathered for his execution. Having given his speech about the One Piece, he felt his death drawing near. The executioners raised their blades. It was here that Rogers's disease finally consumed him. In one last, 'fuck you' to the World Government, Pirate King Gol D. Roger died before the blades pierced his body. Later during the autopsy of Roger, the World Government would find that it was not the execution that killed him. And as the news slowly trickled down to those responsible for his capture, one would find the most humour in it, Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp.

Meanwhile, as one great man leaves the land of the living, another is born into it.

* * *

Magma Island, East Blue time. Beginning of the Great Age of Pirates

We find a child birthed into the world, his loud wails reaching the ears of the mother, who is smiling happily. The child has a head full of blonde locks with blood red streaks. Blonde locks like his mother and the blood red streaks same colour as his father. She smiles down at her son as she holds him close to her chest. She moves the blanket around slightly and notices a birthmark on the child. On his chest, over his heart, is the depiction of a maelstrom. She smiles down at him and brushes the bangs back from his face.

"Maelstrom. Well I am going to call you Naruto, and you will be my little Maelstrom. Raiser D. Naruto. It has a nice ring to it," she said as she snuggled her newborn son.

A week later we find her at home nursing Naruto, while looking sullenly at two photos, one of her deceased husband and one of her lost son. Her husband who died two months ago, saving a group of trapped miners in the hills of her home. Then to her son whom she and her husband lost five years ago. An incident in Loguetown ended with the separation of their little family at the time. They spent over a month looking for their lost son. However, they never found him. She believed he was still out there somewhere, but was not sure if she would ever see him again.

As the years moved on Naruto made three very important friends. They became so close they were almost inseparable. First, there was Arial, she was as cool, calm, and collected as the early morning breeze. Though sometimes she may appear uncaring, that is far from the truth. She just tries not to become too absorbed in the situation as that is when things sometimes go bad. She has obsidian black hair with specks of silver in it that flowed down her back like a waterfall. It looks like you are looking at the night sky. Beautiful pale complexion that never changes, no matter how much time she spends in the sun. And lovely Peach coloured eyes that show the warmth of her feelings for her friends. Though they dance on the line of gold when she is mad or upset. She wore pretty revealing garments that really suited her.

Next was Raj. A kid with white short hair, spiked at the back, but smooth at the front. He had a natural bronzed complexion with eyes as grey as storm cloud. He was a worrywart but always very pleasant. His manners were impeccable, and always maintained his apparel, dressed in a usual brown pants, green shirt, and boots to cover his feet. Like his father, he very much enjoyed the labours of woodwork, becoming a Carpenter/Shipwright.

And lastly, Trax. He was the most hyperactive. Always interested in competitions and such. The thrill of winning bought him much pleasure. He is only ever found doing nothing after a win. He can usually be found cloud watching when not competing. It is as if he has ADD, then all of a sudden he becomes the laziest bastard ever. Talk about extremes. He has shaggy sandy brown hair, and a mild tan complexion. Coal black eyes that show more emotion then at first glance. Obsessed with cooking, as he uses it as a form of competition. Every complement he receives for a dish, he thinks of as a win. He dresses delightfully compared to his companions, wearing nice pants and shoes, with and a metal orientated short sleeve shirt and a black vest.

It was after Narutos 6th birthday that he felt a strange pull to head out into the woods surrounding the village. Arial, Trax, and Raj followed after him, because earlier they were trying to grab his attention before his mind wandered. They stumbled upon a chest. Excited, thinking it was treasure, Naruto opened it only to see three fruits and four medallions. Naruto reached down and grabbed the medallion that had no fruit and held it in his hand. The others reached down and each grabbed one of the fruits that they liked.

Trax grabbed the White Mango, Raj grabbed the Green Peach, and Arial grabbed the Light Blue Apple. The three looked at them weirdly while Naruto looked back to the chest. He reached down and picked up what appears to be a letter in the top part of the chest, which was secured to it with tape. Removing the note from the chest, he slowly looked it over. As he was doing so, his companions in their infinite wisdom decided to consume the fruits. Who eats a fruit that is stored away from people, with no one around, and no clue how they came to be there. There could be a paedophile around watching them.

* * *

In another universe, an elderly man in a walker sneezed violently he lost control of his bodily fluids. Deciding to worry about it later, he returns to watching Chris Griffin bend over and picking weeds from his garden.

"Oh, yes, just like that. All nice and hot and sweaty," he laughed quietly to himself.

* * *

Naruto hears the sounds of his friends dry heaving and attempting to rid the horrendous taste from their mouths. Trax even went as far as to start eating dirt. Surely, it must be better than this fruit, and he was right. He looked over his friends before returning to the letter. It spoke of the fruits that they had consumed and the one apparently Naruto had consumed long ago.

Funny he could not recall eating anything that would taste as bad as his friends said it to be. Oh well, moving on to greener pastures. He told his friends that after consuming the fruit, they needed to put on the medallions to activate the fruit initially. Following the instructions they all reached in for the medallion associated to each fruit, though Naruto already had his. Slipping it no over his head, as soon as he felt the medallion touch against the skin on his chest, he felt a sudden influx of power.

His body felt like it became harder, stronger, denser, then the sensation changed. It became violent, uncontrolled, and chaotic. Finally, it settled down until it felt like extreme pressure and heat, coupled with raw power and a calm flowing. And he was not the only one. Each of his friends felt their bodies go through something similar, yet different at the same time. He looked to his friends to see their looks of astonishment. This power felt addictive, intrusive, and relentless.

Looking over the paper again, he read through more of it for his friends to hear. Once their abilities were unlocked, the medallions were to be removed and only worn when either masking ones presence or in a situation where ones abilities were weakened. It is at that time that the medallion from this moment onwards would lock up their abilities until the medallion was removed.

The letter then went on to explain that about each of their individual abilities and what it was they just consumed along with the downside/weakness of having consumed a fruit. Raj started freaking out thinking he could never work as a Shipwright now because he would become should he ever enter the ocean. Arial explained that she believed the letter was trying to tell them that as long as they wore the medallion they would still be able to enter the ocean and touch Sea Stone without any adverse effects. Naruto nodded his head to this, believing the same.

One at a time, they took off their medallions and pocketed the items. Reading further in the letter it explained that until they had a good grasp on their abilities, that they should wear the medallions around whilst not training their abilities. They noticed that the sun was getting low and they would be required home soon, they took out their medallions and returned them to their necks. They felt the sensation from earlier leave them as they returned to normal. Making plans to train their abilities, they would meet up at the mountain peak close to town tomorrow and every day after whenever they could.

* * *

Six years went by until something happened that would greatly affect Naruto and his friends later on in life. On this day, Naruto would unlock hidden potential and meet someone important. It was early morning and some fishermen were returning with their catch. On the horizon if they looked closely, they could spot a large sail indicating an incoming ship. As the ship grew closer, one of the fishermen looked out, catching sight of the painted sail. A skull with crossed swords and red marks over the left eye. Everyone knew that flag. Racing over to the flyer board, he located the appropriate poster that showed who was approaching and quickly raced off into town.

Now not everyone has seen the Wanted Poster before, and the one who could have really used a glance at it before now was about to cop an eye full. As the fisherman ran around showing everyone, the bounty picture of the person sailing towards them, he finally made it to Narutos home, only he was not in. His mother Annett answered the door. Lovely blonde locks falling down her back, a nice blue flower covered sundress covered her body for the most part, with light pink woollen top. She opened the door to a frantic fisherman how quickly said that a pirate was coming and threw the bounty poster at her before racing off. This was his last stop.

The bounty poster fluttered to the ground face down, so Annett leant down and picked it up. When she saw the picture, she froze. There he was, someone once thought lost had now been found. She raced inside to grab the last two photos of her missing family before racing for the docks. Most others were packing up what they had been doing and but some still stopped to see Annett running to the docks. A few followed, thinking she had lost he mind and was going to confront them. Indeed, she was, but not for the reasons they believed. Gradually more and more people started to make it their way down towards the docks, believing a united front was needed to show they were not frightened.

Red-Haired Shanks made his way off the ship while his crew secured up. He went and paid the cover charge for vessels docking then slowly started making his way up the wharf. He had just put foot on shore when he noticed a woman with bright blonde hair waving out behind her, wearing a blue sundress and pink top running towards where he was. She looked familiar to him, but he just could not place it. Thinking she was running to get into a boat, he moved forward a bit and off to the side to allow her to pass, giving his usual cheerful smile while tipping his hat to her.

When she did not run past him after she should have, he turned his head to the right, looking directly at the women who seemed to be jogging/fidgeting on the spot. He quirked an eyebrow at her before she screamed 'son' and launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his chest. As she did so, the photo's she had been holding fell to the ground around him. Trying to wrap his head around everything; Shanks looks down to see a photo of him back when he was 6yrs old, and another one of his father, someone he looks much like, so much that he could almost be mistaken for him.

Quietly, his 'mother' mumbled, "We looked for you, everywhere for you, but we could never find you," over and over again. Shanks' reality was breaking around him. He thought they had abandoned him, left him behind for reasons unknown. To think she still remembered him, hell if she had never said anything, he would have been none the wiser. She did not question her judgement, she did not hesitate in showing her emotion to a pirate. She did not care as long as he knew she was here. Tears slowly flowed from his eyes as he engulfed his mother in a tight embrace, this had the added result of her crying harder and louder.

The Red-Haired Pirates watched on in happiness. Family had found family. There was nothing better than that. The villagers looked on in shock and surprise at what was said and done. The mother of one of the Yonko was on their island and they did not know about it. Some were slightly weary, hoping that was a good omen.

Meanwhile, earlier, Naruto and his friends were making their way back to town only to find it empty, though they could see a large crowd down by the docks. Deciding to head towards the action, if they were to find out anything about why everything was closed.

Annett had worn herself out crying, so Shanks, being the wonderful man, he was picked her up and started walking towards town. This caused the crowd to part as he walked on. This was the worst thing to happen at this moment. The crowd started to part altogether and there at the very back was Naruto. You could imagine the sight that he saw. Some stranger carrying his mother, while all the villagers watched on in shock. Yeah that went over him like a bucket of ice water.

Shanks looked up from his mother and froze. There in front of him was a boy roughly 12yrs old staring at him as if he was going to pick him clean until nothing remained. The sheer intensity in his gaze would have stopped the heart of a lesser man.

"What are you doing with my mum?" Naruto hissed out from between clenched teeth. Shanks just remained frozen, rocked by more news. He had a little brother.

"Put my mum down and leave her alone!" he said as controlled as he could be, though it was slipping greatly. The venom dripping from his statement was not missed. He just could not process everything at the moment. He did notice that the three beside his brother were taking up fighting stances.

"I SAID PUT HER DOWN AND LEAVE HER ALONE..." he shouted. The emotion and will forced into that last statement released something inside Naruto. A wave of energy washed over everyone there. His friends felt the power behind the statement and felt the wave of energy impede on them. It made them weary but not much more. Having spent so much time training with Naruto, they knew he would not intentionally hurt them.

The villagers dropped like domino's. Not one left standing. The Red-Haired Pirates were far enough away that it would not affect anyone on their crew. Though that does not mean it was not felt by them. Shanks just looked on in shock. He would need a lot of alcohol after all was said and done, and this was not even the worst part.

Naruto yanked the chain and medallion from his neck and immediately felt the rush of his abilities come to him. He pocketed it quickly before racing towards this stranger. Forcing a full transformation as quickly as possible, on the way. Shanks watched as his little brother transformed from a 4'6" kid, to a 9' monster of a man covered head to toe in an Obsidian Armour with red glowing veins all over it. Clawed gauntlets clenched as he shifted his fist backwards ready to lay a smack down.

What he did not notice were his three friends also tearing and pocketing their own medallions. They raced after their friends ready to help. Shanks looked behind his brother to see his friends moving and shifting as well. Something he should not have done because Naruto used that moment to throttle him. Delivering a bone rattling punch to his jaw, with so much power behind it he almost blacked out. He realised that his little brother was not trying to punch him in the jaw, he was trying to punch through his jaw.

Shanks was launched back towards the dock, skipping along the ground as a stone would skip across the water. The only saving grace came in how Annett was thrown straight up in the air from the unintentional departure of Shanks. Naruto caught her gracefully and placed her down behind him as he stood back up and summoned his weapon. The ground cracked by his foot as a handle was pushed up by the earth. Keeping his eyes forward, Naruto reached down and drew his large greatsword. He heard his friends fall into step beside him. Shanks was nursing a killer headache. Shit was still bouncing around in his head. He looked up to see most of his crew were now standing in front of him. Standing slowly, he gradually made his way to the front. He took in the sight of a group of warriors who looked like they had emerged straight out of hell.

On the far left, an individual standing almost 9' tall, gold eyes glowing. Covered head to toe in platinum and high-grade steel armour. Also consisting of gold plating with a pair of large armour wings on his back that sparked with bolts of lightning. In his hand, he held a Halberd 10' long tipped with a spear headed axe and pick. Bits of white and gold trimmed cloth, hung from his waist, shoulders, and neck.

Next to them stood his brother. A massive sword in hand held out in front of him, yet resting the tip on the ground. The only difference from before would be the white flame-like wings behind him, which would occasionally spider web with red then black. Also attached at the waist is a red with gold trim topless rob end. Red eyes glowing with aggression.

On the far right stood another individual standing just over 9' tall with armour similar to the first two. The only difference was that it pulsed green and appeared to be alive, leaking green mucus in certain areas before returning back into the armour. He wielded a large sword though not as large as his brother's, as well as an articulated steel whip that pulsed with green light as it wound do around to the split ends of the whip. Bits of green cloth hanging from different areas on his body. A pair of sickly green and blue wings on his back and green eyes glowing eerily.

And finally, on the last individual's right and Narutos left stood the only women of the group. Armour that clung to her every curve, made of bright steel with the lighter area frosting over. The darker areas, a movable shadow, and the only fabric hanging from her navel. She stands at just over 8'8" tall. Frost spreading from her where she stood. Wielding a giant scythe taller than she was. A pair of bone like wings with living darkness covering them coming from behind her. White-eyes shining brightly, as if she was looking at your soul.

It was an incredibly chilling experience. They had seen many different Devil Fruits before. But never had they seen anything like this. Just as Shanks was about to say something, groaning could be heard coming from behind the four kids in front of him. Naruto slammed his blade into the ground, and turned around to face his mum. He released his full transformation so he took on a partial transformation.

The only difference between the two, he returned to his usual height with his armour adjusting to his new size and the armour did not look quite as menacing. The armour for his arms and hands no longer there, instead you could see the strong muscular arms of Naruto with red veins running through them. His wings were also gone.

Annett groaned as she woke up, sorting though her memories about what happened earlier. She sat up with a gasp when she remembered that her lost son had come home. Looking around she found herself sitting in front of three very tall people dressed for battle, and they looked menacing. Then she caught sight of her son, dress in armour that should be too heavy for him to wear. She noticed that the other three were focused on the crew of pirates that arrived earlier, and standing out in front was her son, Shanks. The sight brought tears to her eyes again.

Naruto watched as his mother mum started to cry again, thinking that this creep had hurt her deeply. So, he turned around and returned to his full transformed form then grabbed the hilt of his sword. Annett gasped when she saw her little boys body and armour shift and grow as he became something similar to the other three there. Then with a war cry, Naruto charged at Shanks, sword trailing behind. Just as he neared Shanks and was starting the swing of his sword, he heard his mother scream at him to stop. Naruto pulled back slightly so that the blade would pass harmlessly in front of his victim, smashing the ground and kicking up a dust storm. Annett and his three friends were not able to see much. That changed when Raj, with a wave of his hand removed the dust from the field, the air quickly blowing it away.

Shanks remained standing, with a small smile on his fat and bloody lips, as he looked at Naruto. One would account it to the pride he had for his younger brother, fighting for his family. Slowly his three friends walked towards him with his mum behind them. She seemed to be trying to get through or around them, but they would have none of that. Resigning herself to the slow march forward, eventually space was made only for Naruto to fill it as they made a wall in front of her. She slowly reached out put a hand on his armour arm. Initially she believed the armour may burn her, but found no such pain accompanied it.

Naruto shifted his attention to his mum, who looked up at him with pleading eyes. Slowly he made room for her to come forward so that she stood just in front of her son within arm's reach.

"Naruto, for a long time I thought I would never see someone ever again, but I was graced with their presence today. The very same person to whom you share blood. Naruto, I want you to meet your older brother Shanks. Shanks, this is your younger brother Naruto," said Annett as she hoped to calm down this situation. The four slowly regressed until Naruto was back to normal and his three friends were in their partial transformations. Naruto looked at his older brother with a haunted expression. He just tried to lop off his older brothers head. Naruto went from haunted to wrathful like the flick of a switch.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You don't speak, you don't move and you don't fight back! I could have killed ya! And then mum would have been beyond furious, and I would be grounded for like forever! And then I wouldn't be able to sail the seas and explore the world, and go on epic adventures. ALL BECAUSE MY BROTHER IS AN IDIOT!" shouted Naruto while pointing at Shanks with a shaking hand. Everyone with the exception of Shanks and Annett sweat-drop at this. Trax, Arial, and Raj having returned to normal.

Shanks' brow was twitching hardcore, his little brother calling him an idiot probably had a lot to do with this. Annett smiled slightly, knowing Naruto was venting his frustration due to the situation. In a show of impressive speed, Shanks was now standing in front of Naruto, towering over him like a giant. His expression promised pain, yet fun for the rest of the family. Shanks bought his fist down on his little brother's head, forcing Naruto onto his ass, sitting on the ground nursing his sore head.

"You little brat, where do you get off talking to your older brother like that!" shouted Shanks as he repeatedly bounced his fist of his younger brother's head, before continuing, "I have half a mind to take you aside and give you all the brotherly beatings you missed for the last, I assume 12 years. And who are you to call me an idiot? You rushed straight into battle. You didn't ask anything or tell me to do anything. And you put mum in danger too by doing so."

"Um actually before Naruto charged you he asked 'What are you doing with my mum?' to which you gave no response," stated Arial factually as she looked at her friend copping a floggin to the noggin. "He then said 'Put my mum down and leave her alone' to which, again, you gave no response," at this point Shanks stopped bouncing his fist off Narutos head though held it ready and waiting for it to resume.

Shanks stared at the analytical girl in befuddlement. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't really remember much because MY MIND WAS SKITTLED FROM BOUNCING ACROSS THE FUCKING GROUND!" shouted Shanks at the end while resuming the noggin floggin's to his kid brother.

Shanks crew watched on in amusement at the family reunion, with most returning to the ship to finish up the chores.

"That may be the case, however if you had simply answered Naruto, or done as he asked then all of this could have been avoided" said Raj, flinching each time Naruto copped a blow to the head. This again gave pause to Shanks before he realised that it was indeed the case. Naruto decided to use this opportunity to get one up on his brother. One devastating kick later, Shanks would be singing soprano and walking with a lip for a week. The vicious blow to the nuts was followed by a knee to the nose the broke upon contact.

Benn Beckman, and Lucky Roo cupped themselves upon seeing the horrendous shot to the crotch. Yasopp was in tears and laughing so hard he could not breathe. Shanks was holding his twig and giggle berries crying as he face was smooshed into the ground. Annett was horrified to what Naruto had just done. Hoping it had not cause permanent damage, she asked Benn and Lucky to grab their captain and follow her to her home, because Yasopp was of no use at the moment.

They made their way to Annett and Naruto's home. Naruto still rubbing his sore head. Shanks was unconscious, and the rest of his crew were waiting for word from their First Mate. All of the town's people had risen from the unconscious state caused earlier by Naruto, and were back reopening things. To hear that Shanks was Annett's eldest son and Naruto older brother, bought shock to a lot of people. Though they believed, there was nothing to fear. Surely, he would not destroy the town his family resided in.

What was originally only meant to be a week-long visit for the crew turned into a two-week visit. Shanks wanted to spend a little more time with his family, who he long thought he had lost. Well his father had died saving people from a cave in. There was nothing more noble then dying to save others. It was probably why his mum had it fairly easy on the island. The men his father saved were from this very village. They felt they had a debt to repay, that for as long as they breathed it would never be fulfilled.

Shanks reconnected with his mother and got to know Naruto. He asked his kid brother about his abilities and what kind of devil fruit he ate to get them. Naruto told him that he never remembered eating anything that his three friends described as tasting like the most horrid thing in the world. But after putting on his medallion, he suddenly was filled with the rush of power, just like his friends. So he assumed he did eat the fruit and just forgot about it. He went on to explain what the medallions did and how they experimented using each other's medallions and how nothing happened. Even when he put it on mum, nothing happened, so they assumed it was set to each individual.

Before his departure, Shanks gave Naruto some instructions regarding his Haki. At first, Naruto was puzzled about what he was talking about. Shanks explained about their first meeting and how the villages fell down unconscious, and how he caused it and the inherent power behind it. He said he would need to train it otherwise, he could accidently release it at an inopportune moment that could result in his friends being hurt. He explained with it came two other kinds of Haki that anyone can learn to use with the will to do so. He told his younger brother to look after himself before he lifted his hat and placed it on his head.

Shanks then gave a quick spiel about the hat and who it belonged to. Naruto was happy that his brother thought so highly of him, that he would give him his most prized possession, but returned it to him saying, he was not sure if he wanted to go after the One Piece. Even if he did, he would be doing it his way. He said to give it to another worthy soul who he believed would do great things and that he would keep an eye out for them.

One last smile and a hug to both his kid brother and mum and he set sail, for more fun and adventure. Next stop, Foosha Village.

From that moment on Naruto, Trax, Arial, and Raj would train as hard as possible, knowing that Shanks, one of the Yonko, was out there waiting for them. And he was one of their allies, he could only wonder about their enemies to come. So train they did, they followed their strengths. Narutos ability to lead was second to none. He inspired so much in people, so with that he was chosen by his friends as the to-be Captain, with Arial as his First Mate. That decision was just as easy. You needed someone who is cool, calm, and collected, that can reign in the Captain whenever the time arose. Trax and Raj would follow their passion, creating art in their own way. Trax a culinary specialist and Raj, the Craftsman.

For the next nine years, they trained, got into trouble, and had fun causing havoc. They grew and with them so did their abilities and skills. Never did they think these fruits they had eaten would be so powerful. Like their weapons that seem to manifest from nowhere, so to do mounts that look like they came straight from Hell. Naruto's mount like his weapon would break free from the earth followed by the smell of brimstone and the eruptions of fire. Trax would run his hand through the air as if he was running it along the hide of steed, from which it would take shape, just like he would do his weapon.

Raj's mount would simply shimmer into being, glowing eerily covered in lots of cloth, just like his sword, however his whip would manifest from the moisture in the air. And finally, Arial. Her steed would simply rise from out of her shadow, just like her scythe. It was a stroke of luck that one day Arial stumbled upon her ability to create minions from her shadows. The others tried it, and though they were semi-successful, they created mindless monsters instead of minions. Half the time the creatures would fight their own instead of their enemies. So, they decided to only use them to cause chaos.

They would never run out of any way to acquire treasure, because when Trax tried to create minions with his control over precious metals, the results were only bricks of gold, silver, and platinum. He has since refined it so that he can now create coin of the precious metals.

A new ability was discovered by Raj, he had a way with plants. Granted his abilities usually infected and destroyed the cells of living things, if he tried hard enough, he could effect it in the opposite way. He went from only being a disease to plants, to a miracle grow. They were thinking of leaving 4 years ago and starting their travels, but they held off. Spending those four years fine-tuning their skills and abilities. They spent an entire year in their partial transformed state, hoping to learn any underlying secrets they may have. It was difficult at first, trying to maintain a partial transformation for long. But, the more they tried and succeeded the easier it became.

They could call on individual parts of the Zoan abilities. Like a muscular and armour arm, to defend against a strike, or a chest plate to stop a bullet. They each took to Haki, Trax focusing more on Observation Haki, and Raj on Armament Haki. Naruto and Arial trained them as equally as possible. The final step was trying to manifest themselves as the elements they control. It was a work in progress. They could manage some parts of their bodies, but because their Devil Fruit fell more into the range of Zoan, Logia effects were a lot harder to replicate.

They departed after Naruto's 21st birthday, leaving in a small boat. Their only destination at the moment was Base #16. A Marine base that was receiving a new class of battleship, and they planned on intercepting it before it made it's was there. Once they had acquired it, they would hide until Raj had made enough modifications to it that it would not look like it used to. Sure, they could go out and buy a ship or better yet, get one built. But this way they could throw it in the face of the World Government and the Navy at the same time.

Annett was sad to see Naruto leaving, but he promised to contact the Mayor when they established a line of communication through which they could talk privately. Arial, Trax and Raj's parents were also sad to see them leaving. Arial received some lovely clothes from her mother. Ones she knew she would wear. Raj received his first complete set of carpenter tools, knowing this was of tradition for those who undertake a trade. But his father went all out. And finally, Trax received a knife set and cookbook with all his mothers' best recipes, and there was more room to add his own.

They made their way to Base #16, which took the better part of a week. They stationed their little boat where it was most likely to intercept the soon to arrive battle ship. It was halfway through the 8th day, that the Battleship graced the horizon with its presence. Upon looking at it, it was much bigger then they originally thought. It was going to take a lot to sail that fucker.

"I know that the transmission said that it was in a whole other class of its own, but this thing is fucking huge. If we manage to commandeer this and sail it away, that would be like the 'Ultimate' win. We must conquer this challenge and I will be on cloud fucking 9!" shouted Trax as he looked at the coming challenge.

"We can do this, use the original plan, however, Arial we may need some of your minions to help sail it once we are in control," explained Naruto. Nodding her head, Arial took her spot for the deception they were going to pull on the Marines.

As the Battleship sailed towards them, it's gradually drew to a stop. Not just because there was a small vessel in their path, but because the people onboard seemed like they were on Deaths Door. Well Naruto was on deaths chest, but he couldn't speak for anyone else. The Navy retrieved the four sailors in the small boat, and bought them on deck. This would be their first and last mistake.

Naruto wanting to be done with this as quickly as possible, so that they could shove off the Marines into small boats and sail away with this monstrosity of a ship, release a controlled blast of Conquerors Haki. The crew fell to the ground unconscious. Naruto and friends stayed on guard waiting for the captain of the ship to come out and fight. Five minutes passed and yet nothing happened.

The four then searched every crevice of the ship with the help of Arials minions. They moved everyone out onto the upper deck, for transport off the ship. The highest ranked officer they came across was some snivelling weasel man that was the rank of Captain. How they could leave a vessel in the hands of a worm like this guy was beyond the four of them. They threw everyone into the lifeboats and lowered them into the ocean, while Arials minions started readying the ship to set sail. Once underway, they sailed for the back of Magma Island into an alcove where it would not be spotted, however, Naruto would need to widen the track by about 30'.

They made it back to the Island in 4 days. Indicating that the ship was extremely fast. Once there, they assisted Raj with whatever he needed. A lot of modifications needed to be made so they could sail this ship with the crew they had. Raj was excited because, the Ship was made from Adam Wood in the most significant areas.

The keel, masts, and superstructure frame were all made from Adam Wood, while the rest of the hull was triple thick. They stored all the Marine gear in one of the supply rooms. Never know when something might come in handy, plus those coats were kinda nice. Everything else was taken from the ship to be sorted while Raj customised the ship for their tastes. They didn't realise how long it would really take.

* * *

Magma Island, East Blue time. 22 Years after the start of the Great Age of Pirates

One year later, the ship is finally ready fully customised. It was a real thing of beauty. The three-barrel cannons from the sides had been removed and refitted aft on the expanded stern. In place of the cannons, there were Bridge Wings used to assist when pulling alongside a wharf. They also housed retractable gangways underneath. The superstructure has changed from circular to rectangle that encompassed most of the upper deck and the three aft masts.

The observation points on the masts were change so that the forward mast point housed a seating arrangement that would allow for the best coverage. Instead of being circular, they were designed as a 'V' formation. One would point at 2 o'clock and the other would point at 10 o'clock. The observation point on the top of the main mast was the same only in the other direction, pointing at 4 o'clock and 8 o'clock.

It had been painted blood red with black gold and green finishing's, black and green flames licking up the sides from under the waterline. Gold that had been restructure by Raj with the help of Trax covered the railings and replaced any other metal that would eventually rust. The gold was re-enforced with Platinum filament. Cabins had bulkheads removed to make them larger, but a less number of people. The medic bay was expanded and plants were planted and grown on the quarterdeck.

The figurehead for the ship were the four heads of their steeds. From which chains hung from their necks and dangled towards the ocean. Raising and lowering sails now was controlled via leavers. Using an intricate system of cogs, pulleys, and coiled steel springs, and ropes having been replaced with steel cables. The masts had been replaced with black sheets, with a white horse skull and cross bones on each except the top mast which had 'Hell Raisers' written on it in big gold letters.

They were finally ready to sail. Arial made her way to the top of the superstructure on the main mast where she would pilot the Apocalypse from. Once they had moved the ship out of the cove, they set sail, for a grand adventure.

"Well guys this is it, the adventure of a life time. Mischief, madness, and mayhem, corruption, copulation and chaos. We are going to build a family, make friends and enemies and at the same time, TURN THIS FUCKING WORLD ON ITS HEAD!" shouted Naruto as he stood on the centre barrel of the mounted cannon at the front. Trax on his left and Raj on his right, while Arial walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. A minion having taken over for her steering the ship.

"The world is our oyster gentlemen, let's take it for everything it is worth. And should we die out here I pray we leave for paradise, however, if we're lucky we will head to the other place... you know, where all the fun people go," said Arial as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss Naruto on the cheek. He grabbed her and moved her in front of him and held her tight as they sailed of onto the horizon.

* * *

Authors Note

 **I swear I was reading a fan fiction, then I farted and this idea came to me. Tell me what your think**

 **Hey everyone. I hoped you liked this new twist I put on the story. I know some of you may think the devil fruits are OP but it will be needed later in regards to what I was talking about earlier in this first chapter. Or should I say what Kami was taking about. Props go to anyone who has already guessed the Devil Fruits. And a cookie to everyone who guessed much earlier in the story. I felt I dropped enough clues, however, at the bottom you will find the Four fruits. And a brief description. They have them same weakness as every other devil fruit, except when they wear the medallions. The four will find their check and balance in the world later on.**

 **If anyone can tell me what I did to three of them that I did not do to all four and give me the correct explanation as to why they believe I left it that way, I will consider putting in an OC for them. If you have an OC, you would like in this then ask and give me some details.**

Hito-Hito no Mi - Seifuku (Human-Human Fruit - Conquest) Zoan/Partial Logia

(White mango with gold and blue veins running throughout it)

Elements: Precious Metals. Gold, Silver, Platinum. Lightning

Weapon: Halberd, Dual Pistols

Steed: Victory

User: Trax. He was the most hyperactive. Always interested in competitions and such. The thrill of winning bought him much pleasure. He is only ever found doing nothing after a win. He can usually be found cloud watching when not competing. It is as if he has ADD, then all of a sudden he becomes the laziest bastard ever. Talk about extremes. He has shaggy sandy brown hair, and a mild tan complexion. Coal black eyes that show more emotion then at first glance. Obsessed with cooking, as he uses it as a form of competition. Every complement he receives for a dish, he thinks of as a win. He dresses delightfully compared to his companions, wearing nice pants and shoes, with and a metal orientated short sleeve shirt and a black vest.

Height: 6'6"

Build: Solid tough and athletic. More of a focus on speed over strength.

Hito-Hito no Mi - Sensō (Human-Human Fruit - War) Zoan/Partial Logia

(Charcoal lemon with bright red veins, and orange wisps on the charcoal sections)

Elements: Fire, Earth, Lava.

Weapon: Large Greatsword, Dual Swords

Steed: Chaos

User: Naruto. Wears orange and red flame dress shirt, black pants, and thongs. Over top of everything, he wears a black cloak much like Shanks. His hair is spiky but covers the left side of his face more

Height: 6'6"

Build: Solid tough and athletic. More of a focus on strength over speed

Hito-Hito no Mi - Kikin (Human-Human Fruit - Famine) Zoan/Partial Logia

(Green peach with wisps of white and blue all over it)

Elements: Air, Water, Disease

Weapon: Large sword, Articulated Steal Whip

Steed: Devastation

User: Raj. A kid with white short hair, spiked at the back, but smooth at the front. He had a natural bronzed complexion with eyes as grey as storm cloud. He was a worrywart but always very pleasant. His manners were impeccable, and always maintained his apparel. Like his father, he very much enjoyed the labours of woodwork, becoming a Carpenter/Shipwright.

Height: 6'5"

Build: Heavily muscular from working as a carpenter/shipwright. Precision based fighter.

Hito-Hito no Mi - Shi (Human-Human Fruit - Death) Zoan/Partial Logia

(Light blue apple that got whiter the closer it came to the bottom, and veins of obsidian flowing all around it)

Elements: Ice, Darkness, Shadows

Weapon: Reaper Scythe, Dual smaller Scythes

Steed: Order

User: Arial, she was as cool, calm, and collected as the early morning breeze. Though sometimes she may appear uncaring, that is far from the truth. She just tries not to become too absorbed in the situation as that is when things sometimes go bad. She has obsidian black hair with specks of silver in it that flowed down her back like a waterfall. It looks like you are looking at the night sky. Beautiful pale complexion that never changes, no matter how much time she spends in the sun. And lovely Peach coloured eyes that show the warmth of her feelings for her friends. Though they dance on the line of gold when she is mad or upset. She wore pretty revealing garments that really suited her.

Height: 6'2"

Build: Slender but solid. Built for quick slashing and acrobatics.


End file.
